Save the last dance
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: The end of Journey's end. Mickey tells the Doctor something about Rose before he leaves. A little something I conjured up to fit in the episode. It may make you cry, but hopefully you'll love it! Drose with a bit of 10.2 thrown in. reviews equal love!
1. Tell her

**Save the last dance**

"Oi, where are you going?" the Doctor started as Mickey Smith sauntered past.

The man turned around, with a small smile "Well I'm not stupid, I can work out what happens next"

The Doctor felt lips tighten as he looked at his friend and a torrent of emotions began to brew as his thoughts lingered on what _would_ happen next. Mickey's brown eyes caught his, distracting from what would soon be the next task at hand, the one that he'd dreaded the most since he'd seen his counterpart emerge from the Tardis.

"And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world" Mickey continued, sensing the sadness that had suddenly absorbed the Doctor's stare. A small breeze prompted him to put his gloves on, breaking the eye contact abruptly "My gran passed away, nice and peaceful, spent her last years living in a mansion" Mickey continued under the Doctor's gaze, he looked up every now and then as the Timelord listened intently.

"_At least something good has come from this" _the Doctor mused in his head as he watched the at ease man, the tone of his voice communicated an unsaid thank you, which the Timelord acknowledged with a nod.

"There's nothing left for me there now, certainly not Rose" Mickey added, causing a flicker of light blaze in the Doctor's eyes for a second he could have sworn that happiness was hinted in his hazel orbs, a remnant of that look he always gave her - the one Mickey had noted numerous times on their travels together.

Before the Doctor could avoid further discussion of what he was going to do, Mickey interrupted him "You know, I'm glad she had you" Mickey admitted, taking the Doctor by surprise "I mean you showed her so much and gave her a new lease of life, better than what I could have given"

"Mickey-" the Doctor began, burrowing his hands in his pockets.

"Before you say anything, just listen. I need to tell you this 'cause I know you are going to break her heart all over again" Mickey returned harshly. The Doctor fell silent, he looked to the angered man begrudgingly before nodding with acknowledgement.

"When she was with us after all the Daleks and Cybermen" he began, abandoning the sentence halfway. He let out a snuff of air "When she was _trapped_ with us" he corrected in an undertone "She..." he gave up once more, tensing his jaw with determination.

The Doctor had now narrowed his stare, listening with deep intent and concern.

"She what Mickey?" the Timelord pressed.

"She cried every night about you, every night she'd look up and cry" he admitted, feeling his voice crack. It wasn't that he was upset for Rose, he was upset about Rose - she'd never cry like that for him, he wasn't an idiot and he knew how much she loved the alien opposite him.

The Doctor's hearts sank into the pit of his stomach, old turmoil rearing its ugly head and surfacing, amounting to the broken lonely expression his face adopted.

"After the beach and all...she thought she was going _home_. Don't disappoint her again" Mickey stated, trying not to let his feelings get the better of him.

"Mickey I" the Timelord attempted once more.

"Tell her is all I'm saying, she needs to hear you say how much you mean to her" Mickey interrupted softly, breaking the Doctor's loudening urgency with a whisper.

The Doctor paused, taking a short intake of breath as he looked at Mickey. After a few seconds he nodded solemnly, placing his left hand into his trouser pocket as his right hung in the space between the men. Mickey took his hand and shook it with a thankful glance, it was purposeful, poignant and it burned the Doctor's conscience with a guilty blaze.

"You'd better run to catch them up, Jack's gonna be like a dog on heat around Martha" the Doctor gestured to the two companions further up the path. Jack standing with that familiar glint in his eyes as Martha ogled back.

"Them two aren't...you know" Mickey questioned, the conversation moving on from its mournful focus.

"No, but I think..." the Doctor stopped himself, suppressing a small grin at the future he knew was inevitable for Martha and Mickey "Never mind, ey?"

"See ya boss" Mickey smiled after a perplexed moment, giving him a small salute and jogging to meet the pair.

The Doctor watched, a small smirk stretching across his face until his mind remembered what he had to do. The three meandered out of his eyeline, leaving the Timelord alone with his thoughts, his options, his impossibly domestic choice. Stoic, he stared outwards for a prolonged minute, people milling past as sunshine swelled the blue sky above. It was only when a wind whipped against his cheeks that the Doctor felt his concentration conclude itself.

With that the Doctor opened the Tardis door with purpose, walking briskly into the console room. "Back in an hour or so" he mumbled to the human him, Jackie and Donna, not even waiting for a response or vocalization whilst grabbing Rose's unsuspecting hand. He didn't look up from the ground but he felt the quizzical expressions follow his movement.

As the Doctor lead Rose away from the Tardis and out of sight his mind pulsated calculatingly, ignoring her questions about where they were going and if he was okay. He knew the answer to neither of these and had no intention of deciding at any point soon. Within seconds they were in a lonely area of the park, trees circulating an empty grassed area bar a bench. Sunlight edged its way through the heavy trees illuminating the pasture with a soft scent of summer.

"Doctor I am not taking another step until you speak to me" Rose protested after her unheeded calls. She tore her hand reluctantly from his grasp as they stood still, staring at him. The Doctor looked to her but she was not prepared for the desperation absorbing his face.

"No" he croaked.

"What?" Rose managed.

"No I'm not okay" he continued.

"Then talk to me, tell me what's wrong" she insisted, moving toward her Doctor. His hazel eyes penetrated hers as he felt a breath hitch in his throat "Please" Rose added, taking his hands in hers gently.

"Rose" the Doctor began, bringing a hand to her face "Oh Rose" he whispered. Rose with a transfixed gaze felt her heart rapidly beating against her chest.

"I'm so sorry" he continued, feeling his guilt growing within.

"For what?" Rose pressed, suddenly alarmed.

"Everything" he breathed defeated. A lonely and remorseful look encapsulated his eyes "I mean I just expected you to go off to that parallel word without an argument or...despite how I knew you felt and-" he reeled, mouth running away from him once more, out of control from his mind.

"You knew?" Rose breathed, gaze wide and mouth slowly curling into a smile.

The Doctor nodded with a smirk, the happiest she'd seen him since they'd landed the Tardis to drop of Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha and Mickey.

"How couldn't I have known?" he returned, giving his shoulders a soft shrug, entwining their fingers. Rose felt herself blush furiously, trying to escape his gaze whilst letting a giggle getaway. The Doctor laughed gently, observing how the sun illuminated her features so radiantly, catching the glimmers of gold in her eyes that were scattered like the stars they'd traveled together oh so long ago.

Suddenly the Doctor broke their hands apart, fishing in his jacket for his sonic screwdriver. Rose studied him as he fiddled with the controls quietly, remembering the concentrated countenance he adopted whenever he did so. She smiled inwardly, as his face lit up, obviously finding the setting he wanted. With that the Doctor turned slowly on the spot, aiming the device at the nearby trees.

"Whatcha doing?" Rose questioned lightly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Putting up a perception filter" he answered, drawing his gadget back and placing it in its rightful place.

"Why?" she added curiously, the rustle of leaves curling around one another and interlacing themselves so that they stood in the middle of viridian green walls distracting the tone of her voice.

He sent her a smoldering brown stare, stepping closer to her once more "So Rose, I can ask you something" he began until they were stood square. Rose looked up to him gently "would you like to dance?" the Doctor concluded.

Rose, who narrowed her eyes momentarily felt a smile break across her lips "I'd love to" she beamed, feeling his hands snake around her middle. Winding an arm around his neck Rose pressed her ear to his chest, her right hand resting on his shoulder. The Doctor, slightly surprised by how Rose had positioned herself, felt a wave of peace wash over him, soothing the steady beat of his hearts that echoed to her.

A remorseful smile puckered at his thin lips, resting his chin against her blonde locks, shuffling their close bodies to his natural 4 beat rhythm, letting the world dissolve around him. He took in Rose's scent as her eyelids closed to that comforting count she was listening to. Nothing else was heard as the Doctor felt his own lids fall heavy as he just felt this moment.

"S'been a while since we did this" Rose commented in a whisper.

"I know" the Doctor agreed, staring outwardly, contemplating his last incarnation on the bridge of the Tardis with Rose, dancing merrily.

A comfortable silence fell as their feet shuffled softly. It was ambient and perfect, but Rose knew she had to disturb the pious calm.

"How do you feel about me?" Rose asked after what seemed a blissful eternity, finding it difficult to part with the burning question she'd been harboring.

The Doctor breathed a half laugh into her hair, masking the tears that had begun to well in his brown eyes.

"You know" he replied, tracing his thumbs under her leather jacket so that only a thin layer of t-shirt separated their skin. Rose felt a shiver shoot through her spine, causing her to blink slowly.

"Let's say I don't. Let's say I don't know what the end of that sentence was going to be" Rose argued quietly, pressing her cheek against the lapel of his jacket, the texture consoling her nerves.

"Say it" Rose began, choking back her melancholy "Tell me that you love me as much as I love you" she mustered, closing her eyes in silent prayer that he'd not let her go right now and change the subject.

The Doctor's face fell, and he stopped leading her in their stolen dance and just let the words penetrate his mind. Rose couldn't breathe as she felt his hearts pound a little faster within his chest, suddenly a hand left her side and held her head to him, thumb now dancing around her jaw.

On sensing a tear trickle onto his palm, the Doctor leant down so his lips traced the ear that had been pressed against him so desperately "I can't do that"

Rose felt her heart drop and eyes prickle with pain as his hot breath teased her skin "Because I love you more"

The Doctor's hearts trembled but he disregarded it as Rose flicked her head up to meet his eyes. He stared sincerely at her, confirming what he had just confessed with a little nod. Overwhelmed, Rose clasped his lapels and crashed her lips against his, it became heated, a need burning between them that no storm could falter.


	2. Think about it

Chapter 2 - Think about it

"Where the hell have they got to?" Jackie pressed, sitting on the jump seat.

"Precisely what I want to know" the human Doctor muttered under his breath as he leant against one of the bridge rails, legs crossed and hands clasping the metal.

"How about a cup of tea while we wait?" Donna started, sending her meta-crisis counterpart a glare. He gave her a sultry stare in return as Donna ushered a complying Jackie toward the Tardis kitchen.

"Yeah, you never know how long it'll be with those two" Jackie agreed, making her way down the stairs. The human Doctor grumbled something under his breath that only Donna heard, prompting her to retreat back to the bridge.

"I'll be down in a minute, just got to calibrate the fragment de-" Donna explained, gesturing to the console as she backed toward it.

"Alright, whatever you say, god you sound just like him" Jackie interrupted as she sauntered out of sight leaving Donna and this Doctor in the bridge, alone.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Donna began angrily.

"What?" he responded despondently.

"He wants a little time with her, is that too much for you to deal with" she snapped, thundering across the bridge.

"It should be _me_ she's with" he returned, so they stood square by the console "I know what he was thinking, what I'm thinking. She won't go with me if he tells her!" he seethed, emotions enveloping him. Donna just gave him an aghast expression, eyes hardening as she went to open her mouth, but he got there first.

"Donna, she needs to come with me. _Not _because I want Rose all to myself, not because I am competing with him, its because of _her..._For _her_" he explained quickly.

Donna's gaze softened as her Time lord mind began to whirr, throwing up all sorts of possibilities of the Rose and the Doctor. She could see them together, see them apart, see everything. Suddenly she felt a prickling heat, shaking it off quietly, leaving only a soft and confused look in her eyes.

"Rose could spend the rest of her life with him, but he cannot spend the rest of his with her" his breath was rattling now. He stared into Donna's green eyes carefully as his voice lowered to a whisper "Either he'll lose her, leave her or send her away for her own good, I don't know...but what I do know is that I will always be there, growing old at the same time, loving her for every moment and not having to worry about the future and the day that we have to part" his eyes fell as he felt the next sentence roll on his tongue, he tasted the words with the salty tears he could feel glazing his eyes "We could have a family Donna, she may not want that right now, but twenty years down the line _I_ will still be there and she would be the only thing that matters" he paused, taking the gravity of his sentiments proudly as he stated the true difference between him and his other self "_My_ duty is to her, not the rest of the universe, time or anything else in it"

Donna felt her arguments fall from her clouded mind as she glanced at the man in front of her, the man that was Rose's only hope for a happy life.

"Think about it" he stated. Donna closed her eyes obligingly, ignoring the numbness that lingered in her head, allowing the murky images to blaze with a beautiful light - they would be happy. Her eyes sprang open. It was so clear now. But the Doctor already knew this, surely? A sudden anxiety welled up within her, as she shared a knowing glance with _this _Doctor. He stood up straight, still staring.

"He won't do anything" Donna reassured "He won't" she shrugged off, going to pass him and check on Jackie.

The man concentrated his gaze as he moved in front of her, taking her hands with a dark and foreboding density in his eyes "Won't he?"


	3. If it was me

If it was me

Their lips had parted and they lay on the grass beside one another, nostalgia flickering within as they recalled the last time this had occurred. The Doctor stared up to the blue sky, smirking as he shuffled on the grass so that their heads were parallel. His arm snuggled under hers happily so that she was cradled in the crook it, fiddling with his hand absentmindedly.

"Rose" the Doctor began slowly, as she ran her fingers through his.

"Yup?" she responded, her distracted eyes flickering to him.

He was now looking to her intensely, a callous expression considering her presence "How long has it been...since...you know?" he continued disjointedly, as her fingertips still smoothed his skin rhythmically, they were so tender and soothing but he was too focused to fully notice.

"Well...um" Rose began "Since Mickey really... so"

"I didn't mean that" the Doctor interrupted, feeling his cheeks burn an almost bashful red as stared into her eyes.

As he watched her the Doctor, not really expecting that response let his mind wander for a second. Sure he'd considered the possibility of...well...taking things...further. He'd often thought about it actually, not that Rose had realized. She'd evidently been contemplating it while they'd been apart.

After a moment of Rose regained her composure "Why are you staring?"

"No reason" the Doctor replied, dismissing his less than innocent thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Really?" Rose pressed, watching his eyes dart around her face.

"Really" the Doctor assured, voice cracking slightly before he clear his throat "Really"

"So, what's going to happen now?" Rose asked with a smile.

"I can't tell you" he replied. The smile faded and she turned to him.

"Am I going to stay with you?" Rose attempted.

The Doctor took in a breath, turning on his side and propping himself up on his right arm. He gave Rose a soft look, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face and tucking it tenderly behind her ear "You're always going to be with me" he commented, eyes etching her existence into his mind permanently.

She smiled gently but had a hint of hurt staining her brown eyes as she calculated his expression "What does that mean?" she questioned cautiously.

"It means what it means" the Doctor responded, holding the truth close to his hearts.

"Which is?" Rose continued, attempting not to give up.

"Do you trust me Rose?" he breathed.

"Yes" Rose responded instantly.

"Then I don't have to explain my motives and actions to you" he answered strongly.

"How long have we got?" Rose whispered, biting her bottom lip.

The Doctor felt a part of him splinter into a thousand pieces, she was giving that same look as on Bad Wolf Bay. It took him a few moments to absorb the expression but finally he responded "All the time in the world"

With that the Doctor captured Rose's lips tenderly, his whisper melting to her lips. Rose. It all became too much to harbor and Rose found herself lying on top of the Doctor, his hands holding her. She went for his tie, unhinging it and going to his top button.

"No" he mumbled into her neck. It was inaudible and feeble, he couldn't help it, she had this effect on him, mesmerizing even. He couldn't resist it and so in frustration rolled over so that he was on top of her, in control. The Doctor pressed his lips against her skin desperately, he knew this couldn't continue much longer but perhaps he just let it linger for a few more moments, be selfish for once.

With that thought pulsating through his brain the Doctor felt Rose's chest rising beneath his, their legs entwining as his hand ran the length of her torso.

Their lips meshed once more. Hungrily clashing together as his hands seized her hips, thumbs smoothing her skin softly. He sensed her hands relieving him of his tie, discarding it to the ground and beginning to undo his shirt, plucking at the buttons with on hand as the other submerged itself in his hair. The Doctor panicked, sense caught up with him and he broke their lips apart, blinking widely "No" he muttered.

"What?" Rose returned, looking up to him with a bewildered expression.

"Rose, please stop" he returned, seizing her hands and staring into her eyes.

"Why?" Rose asked, hurt. Her hazel eyes suddenly darkened and the Doctor gulped as his morals contradicted themselves a battle burning through his body. He wanted her so much, he could have her but for Rose. If he wanted what was best for the one person he truly loves, the one person he would die for...

He felt tears choke his voice as the conclusion hit his hearts painfully "If we do this then I can't let you go" he answered, placing his forefinger under her chin as his thumb touched it tenderly.

"Why would you need to let me go?" Rose managed, propping herself up beneath him "I want to stay with you forever, I love you" she pleaded "You'd never have to let me go because I won't ever want to leave". She watched him as he rested on his palms, hands clenching around the tufts of grass, her heart slowed suddenly distracted by the look in his eyes.

The Doctor stared at her silently, his jaw taught to contain his emotions "I know"

"So why are you saying all this?" Rose questioned, shuffling closer bringing the palm of her hand to his face.

"Because I love you too much!" the Doctor announced, standing up. His eyes were dark, dense unlike the thin and cracking voice Rose heard escape his lips "I love you Rose Tyler more than anything and I can't be with you. Not because of how I feel but because I know what is best for you. You can't even see it yet but..." he stopped himself, realizing he was shouting and his hands were ravaging through his hair agitatedly. The Doctor turned to Rose, who was sitting on the ground. She looked as though she was about to burst into tears like her world was crumbling around her and there was nothing she could do about it.

He recognized the look from a mirror. Every mirror since he'd lost her. His hearts were still beating furiously and his blood was boiling but the Doctor let out a whimper, walking slowly to Rose.

He sat down, taking her hands in his "It's for you I'm doing this".

The Doctor felt the weight of her eyes on him, staring. He stared back. She searched his expression for a glimmer of hope, something signifying that she'd be staying with the man opposite her and there was none, just the remnants of a broken smile. Rose's eyes began to burn, she felt his fingers soften and she breathed in "Doctor you aren't making any sense" she attempted.

The Doctor stared at her for another moment, silence. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face once more, contemplating what he was going to say, taking her cheek in his hand again.

"It won't ever be the same for you, you won't mean to but you'll hurt me...you'll never be satisfied and will live your life waiting and wondering" the Doctor explained, each word scolding his tongue at shredding his heart strings till only fraying threads lingered.

"Wondering what Doctor?" Rose asked, as the Doctor traced his other hand along her soft cheek, banishing any stray trickles of water. She studied the close proximity of his strong features, caught sensitively in the sunlight. The honesty in his eyes captivated Rose, taking her breath away as she felt his hazel stare submerge into hers.

"What it would have been like if it was me" the Doctor struggled, stifling back his tears as he used a gift of Gallifrey on the one person he never wanted to. Rose's lids closed and she fell into his chest, unconscious and he wept, cradling her form close.


	4. Black Ice

Black Ice

Donna, Jackie and the human-metacrisis were sat around the Tardis kitchen table. They were all silent, a cup of tea placed in front of them. Donna and Jackie took a sip of their beverages, cautiously watching this Doctor as he stared at the wall, no expression but at the same time full of emotion. His eyes were fixated on the blank magnolia wall, as though burning through it. His hands were palm down on his thighs, motionless also.

"You alright?" Jackie questioned.

'_No I'm not as it happens because my other self could be destroying two universes at this very second while I am stuck here like a child because apparently I have __**no right to leave and get involved**__'_

He turned to Jackie with a false smile "I'm fine" he replied, flicking his eyes begrudgingly to Donna as he returned to his patch of wall.

"What's got you all riled up, you're looking at the wall as though you're going to break it down with your bare hands and yet you say _'I'm fine' _" Jackie commented, putting down her tea.

The Doctor looked to her, tempted to say something impolite but breathed out instead "Sorry"

"Blimey, you'd never have got that off the other one, would have had my ear shouted off" Jackie noted to Donna who was staring concernedly at her biological counterpart "What's gotten into you?"

"Donna" he grumbled, not looking too thrilled about the fact as he turned to Jackie again.

"Oi!" Donna countered, tapping him on the arm.

"Not sure Rose would be too happy about that" Jackie half chuckled. Instantly the room blared with silence.

A few minutes ticked by as Donna observed the once again sulking man beside her. His eyes were dark and turbulent, lips taught and focused. She could sense his mind whirring and his heart thumping a little faster at the mention of _her _name.

"Doctor" Jackie began.

He continued to stare at the wall.

"Do you love Rose?" she continued.

His head spun to her, caught off guard slightly. Donna watched him carefully.

"She loves you" Jackie informed, her eyes searching the Doctor's expression for some form of response but the man sat stoic, his haunting eyes just watching her. With that he took Jackie's hands in his "I couldn't let myself tell her before. I was a Time lord, I wouldn't age and she'd spend the rest of her life with me and never have a normal life. I couldn't do that to her" he answered slowly.

"So you _do_ love her?" Jackie pressed. The Doctor glared back, seeing so much of Rose in her mother's face, the glimmer of hope in her eyes, even the way she was breathing. He just looked at her for a few more seconds hoping he was conveying his feelings through his eyes. Jackie's softened. She understood.

"But what about now? I mean you're human right?" she stumbled out.

"Yup" Donna piped up before the Doctor could respond. The Doctor let go of Jackie and eased back into his seat, returning to staring at the wall, lifting his heavy hands and placing

Jackie could sense something was up "Well she should be with you then. I mean _human_ you. Yeah?"

The Doctor didn't move. He just let out a defeated breath; it unnerved Jackie as she leant closer to capture his heavy eyes.

"Then why has he taken her away?" she pressed concernedly.

He looked at her with a grating glare, a lonely solace stare. It was as though all the happiness had been sucked from the world and all colour drained to leave an empty horizon. Anguish, fear, the turbulent and menacing darkness that had he had been submerged in for so long. She sensed her lungs deflate, as though teetering on the edge of an endless precipice, about to fall with nothing to steady herself. That was what his penetrating pupils exuded as they remained glued to her face. They were like black ice, soul shattering. Just like the moment he'd lost Rose.

"I" he began in a low murmur.

With that the Tardis shuddered violently, sending the teacups onto the floor and spilling the contents over the kitchen. Instinctively they all hit the ground, waiting for the ship to settle.

"What was _that_?" Donna questioned, rising from the floor.

"We were _in flight_" the Doctor responded, a sudden anger boiling through his blood, coursing through his veins. He jumped to his feet, not even looking to the others and burst out the kitchen door, hitting it with such force the sound of the impact resonated painfully through the room - as though a cry of anguish from the ship.

"You never answered Doctor!" Jackie called after him, scrambling to find her footing.


	5. Daleg ulv stranden

Daleg ulv stranden

The human Doctor reached the bridge to see the Time lord placing Rose onto the captain's chair. The patter of enraged and horrified footsteps ceased as their eyes met. The man's fists clenched as he took in the sight, teeth gritting together. Donna came up behind and then Jackie. She looked to Rose - aghast.

"What have you done?" she yelled and the Time lord, pushing past the man whose feet remained still, grounded.

"Not now Jackie" the Doctor muttered, eyes darting urgently over Rose.

"Don't you dare 'not now' me, what's happened to Rose?" Jackie persisted angrily. The Time lord flicked a switch on his screwdriver distractedly as he touched Rose's face.

"What did you do?" the man mustered.

"I told her" the Doctor barked, agitation seething through his teeth "What's it to you" he added, riding on his current distressed and dishelved thought processes. He ignored the rashness of his voice and anger seeping through his eyes as he focused on Rose.

"Everything?" Donna interrupted, a concerned countenance staring at the crouched Doctor, his shoulders tensed and hunched of their own accord. He hadn't noticed as he took her pulse.

"She'll never leave you now" Jackie whispered in realization, tears cascading down her cheeks, she pulled her hands to her mouth in shock, letting out a sob.

"You have ruined her only chance of a happy life!" the human Doctor bleated angrily, hearing Jackie. His dark eyes bore into the Doctor.

"SHUT UP!" the Doctor exploded, turning and rising to face them. They all jumped back, apart from the meta-crisis, who continued to glare. His heaving, heavy shoulders moved in unison to his counterpart, fists clenched.

"I told her because I needed to okay" the Doctor breathed in rage. He looked at the mirror image in front of himself and felt his hearts drop, he'd reverted back to what he was before "She is going to go with you whether she likes it or not" Before Rose and her smile. Before Rose and her hand in his. Before Rose told him she loved him with every sparkling moment their eyes connected "I love her just as much as you and" his voice cracked. He felt his diaphragm constrict and his hearts thumping wildly in his chest cavity.

He saw Donna's eyes softening out the corner of his vision; it was a sympathetic and yet pleading look. The Doctor felt all his anger dissipate as he flickered his view to Jackie. She lifted her water logged stare upwards, the same pleading look claiming her expression. His fists unraveled like the universe around him, all he could see was Rose - her precious smiling face ghosting over every face he turned to. His was composed in a desperate configuration as he realized couldn't run from this inevitable event.

"She is leaving, that's the end of it" he concluded, forcing authority out of his throat as a few tears trembled from his eyes. He blinked in an attempt to mask them as he worked his way around the console, still feeling the heated gaze of his human self. The weighted breaths had softened in the hum of the Tardis, the Doctor could now only sense his presence as he busied himself.

With that he felt a hand clasp onto his left arm, he froze looking to the owner. Jackie looked at him sincerely, fusing her glazed eyes with his.

"I wiped her mind, partially mind you. She'll wake up in a few hours, it'll be like it never happened" the Doctor answered, trying to regulated his breathing.

"Like what never happened?" she pressed, eyes narrowing, searching for an answer.

"Before you slap me" he began, a sardonic whisper of a laugh escaping his parted lips "just a conversation" The Doctor lingered on that thought for a silent moment "Nothing more I give you my word" he added quietly. This seemed to suffice as Jackie let go of her stony grip but the Doctor didn't expect to then be enveloped in a hug. He became static as he felt her urgent arms cling to him.

"Thank you" she said gently, releasing him as footsteps echoed on the metal grating. Jackie moved away, catching his intent look for a second. She could feel his hearts shattering even from this distance - she had her question answered in that instant.

"Doctor, will she remember though? I mean, how can you be sure?" Donna interrogated nervously, standing between the two similar beings.

"I just know she'll remember everything, save the last dance" he assured, not quite looking Donna in the eyes. Donna stared back, uncertainty plaguing her expression.

The two Doctors stood face to face, they nodded to one another, with that the human extended his hand, exchanging a promise. The Doctor took it, an emptiness beginning to swell inside, letting it go purposefully.

"Hey" Rose mumbled, waking up and realizing where she was.

The Doctor smiled back widely as the meta-crisis watched, leaning onto the console.

"Why am I lying down on the jump seat?" she continued, directing her question at the only person she was looking at - the Doctor.

"Oh, we hit a time track, caused the Tardis to jerk a little more than usual, I say a little but more but I mean a lot more" he rambled, tugging at his earlobe whilst leaning against the console "Anyway, you Rose Tyler have lost your Tardis legs" he continued accusingly, pretending to be annoyed as he gestured toward her "fell down the bridge stairs, took a nasty knock...luckily we had some nanogenes" he added, tone becoming more affectionate as his eyes, for the first time, drifting to hers. Lying to Rose was the easy part, it was for her own good, but the words and his gaze seemed to be saying two different things. His traitorous eyes remained level with hers for a moment too long, the tingling sensation within them notifying him of this.

"Yeah, I did didn't I. I'll have to work on getting them back then won't I?" Rose recalled slowly, looking to the ground before sensing his stare burrowing into her "Why you staring?"

"Nothing" he said softly, walking up to her. He raised a hand as though to inspect the 'bump' on her head. He exhaled delicately, his thumb tenderly tracing a pattern against her forehead "don't mind me" he smirked, pulling against the tears that were building once more within, racking his insides violently. Of course he didn't let on, he was in control of his body now, exuding the same innocence and ignorance of how he felt for Rose as he had all that time ago.

With that Rose got up and followed the Doctor to the console, something within her shuddering out of place. Her brow contorted but she dismissed it as he spoke "Right, one last trip" he announced, looking to the console with blurred vision. He focused his gaze, jaw tensing as his hearts beat in staggered rhythm reaching normality after a moment - the enormity of the next conversation had overwhelmed his body. He pulled the screen toward himself out of habit as a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. He nodded contently, letting the gravity of the situation settle in his mind whilst his eyes rested on his counterpart. "Daleg ulv stranden" he proceeded, absorbing her presence beside him. This was it, he'd told Rose how much she meant to him, now it was time to say goodbye. Now he could let her go and have a brilliant life, with piece of him and a memory she would never recall except in that obscure moment between dreams and the memories you recollect to set them into motion. The Doctor's eyes rested on her "Better known as" Rose turned to look up at him, a wide grin on her face as she felt nostalgia settle in the air "Bad Wolf Bay" he returned, mirroring her expression, completing their last shared smile.


End file.
